Mobile wireless communication systems have finite resources which are typically shared among users and a variety of services. Different types of applications using these services can place varied demands on the wireless network. To address these demands, Quality of Service (QoS) techniques efficiently partition available network resources to provide sufficient service for all the applications. Conventional QoS techniques rely on relative priorities which are based on QoS Class Identifiers (QCIs) for scheduling packets. However, such techniques can result in inadequate bandwidth for some applications.